Nobody's Home
by wise-imagination
Summary: He did not answer her calls. Solomon x Saya Saya x Solomon.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blood+ _**yet**_ but someday I will (muahahaha!!!) and the same thing goes to 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. Right now, don't sue me.

**Pairing**: Yes, for the first time in History, it's Solomon x Saya/Saya x Solomon.

**Author's note**: My English sucks, okay, because I'm not that good in it. So, please bear with me. This is just a short fic from me, a little something before Christmas (though I'm not celebrating it). I hope you enjoy reading it and please, please review!!!

* * *

-**N**_obody's_ **H**_ome_-

* * *

_"He was found dead last night. Crystallized in Armshel's arms" Hagi said softly._

_She pursed her lips tightly._

_"__…I know__" __she answered._

_I know._

* * *

**I couldn't**** tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it everyday.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

* * *

She bought a cell phone today. 

Just a simple red Nokia, nothing fancy like other teenagers. Just for making calls, answering calls and SMS. No cameras, no mini IPods, and most importantly, it's cheap and affordable, for someone like her.

She pressed a few keypads awkwardly with her fingers, inserting a few names and phone numbers in her phonebook. Kai had been the first one, followed by David and Julia, a few friends at school, Lulu and Lewis. Too bad, Hagi doesn't have one. He had told her earlier when she asked for his numbers. Apparently, the chevalier of hers hates buzzing device with passion.

Sensitive hearing was his lame excuse.

* * *

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.****It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

* * *

Unconsciously, she adds in _his_ name and numbers in her phonebook, slowly tracing the familiar Kanji with a finger gently. 

She couldn't forget him, no matter how hard she tried. Not when his smiling face in her mind, his soft voice ringing beside her ears and his sparkling warm eyes hunting her in her dreams. Not when she realized she has fallen for him.

How could she do that?

* * *

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

* * *

"Why…?" she asked to no one. 

_Sorrow._

"Why I miss you so much?" again she asked and again there was no answer.

_Pain._

"…Why do I love you?"

_But mostly, regret. _

She pressed the 'call' button.

* * *

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

* * *

Beep. 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

_Maybe he will answer his call__ this time_

"Hello. This is Solomon Goldsmith. I'm sorry, I'm currently busy right now. You can leave your message after the 'beep' sound and I will call you back later. Thank you" she heard his voice.

She paused for a moment; do not know what to do.

Do not know what to say.

She wanted to believe that he is here, for once. That he is alive, somewhere in this world, probably in his office, working on certain projects and paperwork. Or even in his apartment, staring at the twinkling stars from a window. She wished she could see him even for a second.

She's hoping for a miracle.

* * *

**She wants to go home, but nobody****'****s home.**

**It****'****s where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

* * *

"…I-I'll call you back soon". That is all she could say. 

_He's not answering the phone._

'What am I yearning for?' She questioned herself.

"He's gone now"

She's broken inside.

* * *

**She's lost inside, lost inside... **

**She's lost inside, lost inside...**

* * *

She pressed the same green button another time. 

Yet, it's still the same.

She will hear his voice.

_"Hello. This is Solomon Goldsmith. I'm sorry, I'm currently busy right now. You can leave your message after the 'beep' sound and I will call you back later. Thank you"_

And she will reply the similar words.

_"…I-I'll call you back soon"_

* * *

_If only I took your hands..._

* * *

.The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story and hopefully (eyes twinkling) you can leave a review! 

Please review!


End file.
